


The Case of Peace

by Blue_eyed_dmigod



Series: Carry On My Wayward Sons [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunter Castiel, Impala, M/M, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_eyed_dmigod/pseuds/Blue_eyed_dmigod
Summary: Castiel and Dean get into a fight and Sam has to send them off on a case.





	The Case of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is all rewritten. Starting from scratch.

Dean and Castiel were in the Impala, driving on a highway. Being forced to take up a case that Sam put them on so their relationship could be strengthened after all the fighting and yelling the past week. Since it was very unusual for Castiel to be getting worked up and angry for no reason, Sam felt that something was up and he wanted the two to talk about their problems for once.

"Castiel if you touch my baby one more time. I swear-" Dean almost growled out in frustration. "You'll do what Dean? I will put you back where I found you if you threaten me like that again." Castiel glared daggers into the human. The angel hated the loud music so he was just trying to turn it down. He noticed the slight flinch of Dean when he mentioned Hell, and was about to apologize.

"I will toss you out of this car and you'll have no way getting home because your damn wings are messed up." Snapping back but instantly say the pain in Castiel's face once he finished those words. The angel looked at his best friend with a disappointed expression. Dean instantly felt bad, having the words slipped out of his mouth. "Cas i'm sor-" "Save it Dean... I understand." Castiel interrupted, turned his head away from Dean, looking out the window.

The rest of the car ride was uncomfortably quiet; mainly Castiel's aura was making it unbearable. After around thirty minutes, Dean pulled over the car. They weren't fighting which was good but they also weren't talking. Dean felt horrible about what he said to Cas and knew it hurt him. Turning off the engine, and looked over at Castiel. "Cas.. Look at me." Saying quietly, knowing that Castiel could hear him. Castiel let out a very quiet sigh, "Dean. It's fine really." He turned around and looked at the green eyes that stared right back at him. "I'm serious Cas. I shouldn't of said that, it was wrong and I know how angels are with their wings." Wanting to apologize to the Angel that was sitting right next to him.

Only getting a sigh from Cas, "Dean. I've already forgave you, it was the heat of the moment and things just came out." Castiel gave a small smile, sure it stung still but as long as Dean was okay, he was okay. Hearing the other seat move and the keys jingle, the engine came back to life with a purr.

**_☆☆☆☆☆_ **

Castiel looked at the newspaper, reading out loud. "A group of campers in Eckbeck Campground, got attacked by what they say is a bear. Police found them with slash marks. Believing they were attacked by bears but there were none around them. And two of the group are missing. A survivor said the 'bear' was almost fifteen feet tall." Looking over at the Hunter who was sitting on the bed messing with the guns. "So a so-called bear attacked them, and was fifteen feet?" Raising an eyebrow, "They doesn't sound like a bear." He said.

"Alright. So we'll have to meet the survivors and see what they truly know." Dean got up and opened up a bag of clothes, having a suit. "Alright Cas, get ready. We are meeting up with..." "Frank Colman."

**_☆☆☆☆☆_ **

"So. Frank, what happened?" Dean asked, having a pen and paper. Cas watched as Frank seen to look more nervous, startled. "You wouldn't believe me, the cops didn't..." Frank whispered, bandages wrapped around his small frame. He was about 17.  
Dean smiled, "We have heard many things before. Just trust us." Frank sighed and nodded before starting. "There was this... thing. It's bones were so.. there. Like almost bursting out of the skin, and it's eyes were pushed so far back in its sockets. Sharp, crooked teeth. And it's claws, they were long and sharp." At each detail, Dean gave Castiel a glance. Cas titled his head, before standing up. "Thank you for your time."

**_☆☆☆☆☆_ **

"So a wendigo?" Cas asked, looking through John's journal. The amount of detail in the book was amazing, surprised that Dean hasn't already hit him for touching it. Seeing sigils to keep the monster away, "I think I have a plan." Cas looked at Dean. "If I get close enough to the Wendi-" "Cas, you are not sacrificing yourself for a cannibal." Dean interpreted, "We can just use the fire method, it works." Dean wasn't going to let Castiel sacrifice himself, he couldn't lose the angel. Hearing the other sigh. "Alright Dean. We'll do the fire way. But if anything goes wrong, I'm smiting it."

"If anything goes wrong"

**_☆☆☆☆☆_ **

Castiel sat by the fire, just finished up the sigil. His eyes were close, listening in 'Angel radio'. It was quiet, so quiet... Hearing Dean's boots kick up the dirt and stepping on twigs. He was pacing, he was nervous. "Dean. Are you okay?" Not able to handle the pacing anymore as it was driving him crazy and looked over at the hunter. Opening his eyes and looked over at Dean, seeing the other sigh and sat down on the log. "I'm just... Not nervous, I usually have Sammy. We haven't separated from each other in months and it just feels-" "Strange without him?" Cas finished Dean's sentence and saw the nod.

"It's understandable, you two are practically tied at the soul." Cas hummed, and leaned against Dean. "Hunter because the hunted." The two gave odd soft chuckles, the atmosphere seemed calmed and more peaceful. Until a scream erupted from further back in the forest. "Seems like it found someone." Cas got up quickly and grabbed his blade, knowing it won't do anything. Maybe slowed it down. Dean grabbed his lighter and a small gas tank before running to the direction.

Cas pushed the branches out of the way as he ran, but slowly stopped. Noticing no one else was around, "Dean?" Looking around and didn't see the other. "Dean!?" Yelling, now getting a little panicked. Trying to feel for the other's soul, it was so quiet.

**_☆☆☆☆☆_ **

Dean coughed, it was dark. A cave, and his hands were tied up. Pulling at the rope, it was a good knot, a wendigo was an amazing hunter. Looking around and saw a trenchcoat, it was tan. "Cas?" Whispering, seeing the angel start to stir awake. His blade was on the ground and bloody. "Are you okay Cas?" Asking and pulled more at the rope before trying to untie it. "Yes Dean, I'm okay. We are okay for now." Feeling his grace wavering, he was so tired.

Dean felt a mess up in the knot and started to untie himself, able to before the wendigo came back. Dropping slightly, and ran over to Cas. Checking the other over quickly before undoing to the knots. "It tricked us. Forgot they can change their voices." Castiel said and rubbed at his raw wrists, feeling himself heal slowly. "We need to kill it now before it hurts anyone else." Cas looked around, no other souls were around. But the wendigo was closing in, the monster's soul was rumbling with hunger. Castiel moved in front of Dean, "It's close." Mumbling.

Hearing a growl and watched the giant of a human soul being cursed come closer to them. "Dean close your eyes!" Yelling as everything became bright. Hearing the scream of the wendigo before the cave went silent.

_**○○○○○** _

_"Cas? Cas?! Castiel!"_


End file.
